Délit d'Opinion
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [One-Shot] Une jeune youtubeuse américaine du nom de Mia Campbell a fait l'erreur de soutenir Trump, et alors qu'elle se rend sur un campus universitaire pour demander l'avis des personnes présentes sur le Président des États Unis, elle va faire face à une comité d'accueil très virulent...


**3 Mars 2020**

* * *

_**États Unis; Massachusetts; Cambridge; Université Harvard**_

* * *

Une foule multicolore est agglutinée à l'entrée de la prestigieuse académie, affichant toutes et tous une haine profonde vis à vis de la personne qu'ils attendent de pied ferme pour déferler toute ce mépris sur elle. Cela peut se ressentir sur le visage déformé par la colère qu'ils affichent, avec les dents qui se serrent en même temps que les poings, ce qui nous fait dire que c'est bien qu'ils ne soient pas armés car la situation pourrait très rapidement dégénéré si tel était le cas.

Qui peut bien être la personne qui a attiré la foudre de Zeus et pour quelle raison ?

Hé bien il s'agit de **Mia Campbel**l, une jeune américaine de 20 ans aux longs cheveux blonds et au teint bronzé qui tient une chaîne YouTube où elle parle en générale de gaming, mais où parfois elle peut partir sur d'autres sujets, y compris la vidéo qui a fait polémique dernièrement puisqu'il s'agissait d'une vidéo face cam où elle affichait publiquement son soutien pour **Trump** car elle juge que les gens sont trop méchants et sévères en général vis à vis de sa politique alors que les États Unis d'Amérique avaient besoin d'un homme de son cran au pouvoir depuis un bon moment.

Pas un enfoiré de première comme **Obama** qui faisait genre qu'il était cool alors qu'il faisait des crasses en douce.

Résultat, les cafards des réseaux sociaux se sont déferler sur elle afin de la recouvrir de leur méchanceté gratuite et peu argumenté en règle générale, voir même faussée, ce qui n'est gère surprenant quand on parle d'Internet, peu importe le camp dont on fait parti. Sans insecticide adéquat sur elle, la violence fut telle qu'elle a été obligée de supprimer ses comptes Facebook et Twitter pour préserver sa vie publique, et engager des gardes du corps afin préserver sa vie privée.

En effet, les menaces de mort ont plu sur son visage, avec des infos personnelles qui ont été révélées au grand jour, y compris où elle habitait et les lieux qu'elle aimait fréquenté. C'est parti tellement loin qu'on commence à parler au Congrès où les sénateurs essayent de se mettre d'accord sur la mesure à adopter face à cette désastreuse situation.

Les informations font carrément le tour du globe, allant même jusqu'en France, le pays de majeure partie des personnes qui liront et comprendront ce que je suis en train de raconter en ce moment même. Les médias du pays des Lumières sont principalement opposés à la jeune américaine, et là où les langues sont les plus venimeuses c'est sur BFM TV où une certaine Apolline a même déclaré que "Tout ce qu'elle subira à l'avenir sera mérité".

Voici donc une journée normale en 2020 les amies, ça fait peur, très peur.

Le monde sombre dans un délire digne des pires séries Z, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrête, loin de là, le pire est à venir.

Suivons donc un peu la bête de foire qui se prend des tomates de toute part afin de voir si sa foi électorale mérite vraiment qu'on la traite qu'on une sous humaine, au même niveau que les Juifs dans la globalité de l'Histoire avec un grand H. Il manquerait juste que de créer des camps pour enfermer tout ceux qui nous gênent, on est plus à ça près, les russes et les allemands étaient forts pour ça. Quoique pour ces derniers, ils étaient même allés plus fort, en ne perdant pas de temps à garder ceux inutiles en vie.

Vous me direz que j'y vais un peu faire, mais plusieurs membres de cette secte de pensée unique regroupée en ce même lieu n'y seraient pas contre.

Notre youtubeuse aux 578 542 abonnés est à l'arrière d'une Ford Focus IV se prenant divers projectile, telles que des briques ou canettes, alors que celle ci ne s'est pas encore trouvée une place pour se garer. Elle est accompagnées de deux gardes du corps à l'avant qui font aussi office de chauffeurs, ainsi qu'un autre se trouve assis à ses côtés et est un peu plus particulier puisqu'il n'a pas été embauché récemment et est en fait un ami de la famille qui bosse pour eux depuis la naissance de' celle qui cause tant de problèmes rien que par sa présence, sa pensée. D'autres agents de la protection rapprochée se trouvent dans un autre véhicule à l'avant, alors que les agents de sécu du campus font aussi leur boulot de leur coté pour essayer de sécuriser au mieux le périmètre et bloquer ua mieux la foule en colère.

Une petite conversion a lieu entre la jeune femme aux poches bien remplies, mais qui ne s'en vante pas, et le géant qui la connait aussi bien que ses propres parents et est un bouclier vivant pour elle, ainsi qu'une oreille toujours à l'écoute.

**Mia : Ryan, tu crois vraiment que ça va passer ?**

**Ryan : Tes parents veulent y croire, mais quand tu vois ça, cela me conforte dans mon idée qu'il faudra emménager ailleurs pour se faire oublier.**

**Mia : Dommage... J'aimais bien cette ville.**

**Ryan : Je sais, mais les Démocrates ont gagné sur ce coup.**

**Mia: Ce n'est pas les démocrates, c'est bien pire que ça comme phénomène. On ne peut plus dire ce que l'on pense si l'on ne colle pas avec le moule.**

**Ryan : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on en viendrait à une époque où il faudrait fuir pour éviter de se faire lyncher en public pour avoir soutenu publiquement un homme politique.**

**Mia : Que veux tu... ? Surtout que j'avais prévu de faire une vidéo où je recueillais les avis des étudiants sur la politique de notre gouvernement, et surtout ce qu'ils pensaient de Trump. Je suis plus ouvert à la discutions que eux ne le sont.**

**Ryan : Et après c'est toi qu'on accuse de fasciste et autres termes que je n'emploierais pas car ils ne te correspondent pas.**

**Mia : J'espère que notre beau pays retrouvera ses couleurs d'antan, un jour.**

La déprime peut se lire sur son visage, ce qui peut se comprendre au vu de sa situation actuelle.

Son protecteur de toujours aimerait bien pouvoir lui remonter le morale, surtout qu'il sait très bien qu'elle est sensible sur ce type de sujets là, alors il réfléchit à ce qui pourrait l'aider à revoir de la couleur dans cette réalité bien trop terne à son goût. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver le remède miracle, la voiture trouve une place où se mettre, entre deux gros pick up qui mordent sur les tracés au sol. Il est ainsi obligé de dégager la voie à l'extérieur pour que sa petite protégée puisse sortir sans se faire tabasser ou cracher dessus, sachant que les autres membres chargés de sa sécurité luttent aussi de leur côté éviter un drame.

Il n'y a pas besoin d'en rajouter plus qu'il y en a déjà tous les jours, du matin jusqu'au soir.

Immédiatement la portière arrière est ouverte que les tarentules tentent de se hisser jusqu'à l'intérieur du véhicule et injecter leur venin dans le sang de Mia pour en finir avec elle, sauf qu'elles sont pour l'instant bloquées par une sacrée toile qui entoure la mygale. Une grosse main velue vient prendre celle ci la porter jusqu'à bon port sans l'écraser dans le même temps.

Un duo très différent en taille se fraie ainsi un chemin mouvementé dans cette marée noire, évitant les vagues incessantes qui tentent de les engloutir.

**Étudiant 1 : Raciste !**

**Étudiante 1 : Va te faire encule ! Va te faire enculer ! Va te faire enculer !**

**Étudiante 2 : Comment pouvez vous bosser pour cette raciste !?**

**Étudiante 3 : Laissez nous lui faire payer ses propos !**

**Étudiant 2 : Tu devrais finir en taule !**

**Étudiante 4 : Tu ne comprends pas le visage de l'oppression car tu son visage !**

**Étudiant 3 : Nous te haïssons !**

**Étudiant 5 : Frappe moi encore si tu l'oses !**

Pendant que les idioties sortent les unes après les autres, les objets incongrues volent pour essayer de toucher la tête de celle qui ose défendre la société patriarcal qu'il faut combattre, selon leur dire. Les projectiles les plus dangereux sont déviés pour l'instant, mais il y a déjà des rouleaux de papiers toilettes et de la peinture qui ont pu la frôler.

Plusieurs manifestants prennent à partie les gardes du corps les moins blancs de la dame pour tenter de les raisonner mais en vain car ceux ci font la sourde oreille, ce qui est préférable au vu du brouhaha ambiant. D'ailleurs, nous allons nous farcir une nouvelle salve d'absurdité vient tenter d'anéantir les neurones fragiles de la combattante qui se retient de poser un genou à terre, synonyme de défaite.

**Étudiante 6 : Va te faire enculer Mia !**

**Garde du Corps 1 : Calmez vous un p... Merde ! On m'a jeté du café chaud putain !**

**Garde du Corps 2 : Ils sont tarés !**

**Étudiante 7 : Personne ne t'aime !**

**Étudiant 4 : Retourne sucer la bite à Trump !**

**Étudiant 5 : Où est ta couche !?**

**Étudiante 8 : Dégage de là !**

**Étudiant 6 : Dégage !**

**Étudiante 9 : Arrêtez vos conneries deux secondes, c'est juste une youtubeuse, pas la nouvelle Staline !**

**Étudiante 10 : Courage Mia, on est avec toi !**

**Étudiante 11 : Traitres !**

**Étudiante 12 : Visez les aussi !**

Les deux voix dissonantes sont mises dans le même sac et roués de coups au même titre que l'enfant du Diable, car la pensée unique est la seule autorisée dans ce campus, c'est ça le Progrès en 2020. Ceux qui disent qu'on régresse sont de mauvaises langues, car la situation n'est pas la même que par le passé, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle enviable, loin de là.

Finalement, le calvaire semble bientôt se terminer, puisque la porte double porte menant à l'intérieur du bahut où Mia doit se rendre est juste à quelques mètres en face d'elle, avec les gardes qui font de leur mieux pour contrôler cette voie d'entrée tout autour de celle ci. Or cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, ce monde étant trop injuste pour se le permettre, et il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'on ne fait pas évoluer la société sans martyr pour accompagner le changement.

Une mèche s'allume quelque part dans cette masse informe, sans que personne d'autre que le déclencheur ne le remarque.

Ce n'est que trop tard que les yeux du public ne remarque la bouteille au bout enflammé passer au dessus d'eux pour se précipiter droit vers la victime inconsciente de son sort, pile poil dans un angle qui fait que Ryan n'a pas le temps de s'interposer pour éviter la tragédie qui suit. Le cocktail molotov éclate au visage de la jeune femme, embrasant immédiatement ses cheveux, puis libérer des éclats de verre un peu partout sur sa peau, tout en l'assommant à cause du choc de l'impact.

Réalisant ce qui vient de sa passer, le mouvement extrémiste s'exclame de joie face à leur ennemi tombé au combat et tels des singes, ils poussent des cries de guerre dans un langage que personne hormis eux ne peut comprendre. Pendant qu'ils expriment leur admiration face à l'action du héros inconnu au sein de leur rang, le grand colosse retire son haut afin d'éteindre le feu, tandis que des soins sont amenés rapidement pour teinter de sauver l'insauvable femme.

Mia ne survivra pas à ces évènements, renforçant ainsi un scandale d'état déjà puissant.

Comme le dira Usul dans sa courte vidéo postée sur Twitter le lendemain :

"**C'est encore un coup de l'extrême droite**"

Merci Nulnul.

Heureusement que tu es là.


End file.
